


i swallow the dream

by ElasticElla



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Cute. Just go talk to her.”“And say what? Hello, we’ve never met but I had these really weird dreams about your house and a bunny mask. How do you do?”





	i swallow the dream

“You want my advice?”    
  
“Have I been able to stop you in the past?”    
  
“Cute. Just go talk to her.”   
  
“And say what? Hello, we’ve never met but I had these really weird dreams about your house and a bunny mask. How do you do?”    
  
“It’s a good start.”    
  
“Oh! Hi, shit, sorry I didn’t see you-”    
  
“It’s fine.” “Later Gretchen!”    
  
“So you uh, heard everything?”    
  
“Mmm. It’s almost refreshing, the honestly. Everyone keeps acting like Donnie was this person he wasn’t, or like they were secretly his best friend.”   
  
“That sucks. You’re uh, you’re off to Harvard right?”    
  
“Ha! Fingers crossed, unless you know something I don’t. You got family that works in admissions?”    
  
“No, no, I don’t know why I said that- er-”    
  
“It’s whatever.”    
  
“Let me make it up to you, there’s gotta be a decent pizza joint around here, right?”    
  
“Tony’s. Yeah, alright Gretchen. I’m Liz.”


End file.
